


Let go for love (working title)

by CrowsAce



Series: c o r r u p t e d [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roman and Remus aren't related in this, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, corrupted fluff, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Corrupted fluff prompt: RemRom: Those two start out in a healthy, fulfilling relationship and (bad relationship stuff tw) slowly, one or both of them start getting possessive over the other until they're codependent
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: c o r r u p t e d [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971154
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Let go for love (working title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing bad happens in this chapter 😃
> 
> Having said that please regularly check the tags and read the warnings before each chapter!!
> 
> As always I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes there may be~

Roman wasn’t sure what he expected when he agreed to go on this date, he had his doubts about the whole thing, but Patton had begged him to go and honestly who was he to say no? Only actual heartless monsters - and Logan - could say no to Patton’s puppy eyes, though really Logan didn’t count, as Patton’s twin he had natural immunity. 

Tonight both Logan and Virgil were having their own date night, meaning the only person that could help Patton was, well, Roman.

Technically this was Patton’s first - so also kinda blind - date, though he had speaking to this guy - Janus - for nearly a year now, the other lived in the US however and had apparently been saving up for a while to fly over to the UK for some time now, he and his friend will apparently be here for the next few months. Hopefully they wouldn’t be disappointed in having a rainy christmas instead of a snowy one, that he assumed most Americans had.

Honestly he’d never been to America so what did he know.

  
  


Both boys were sitting in a quaint little restaurant that Patton had suggested the other two meet them at, nervously waiting, “Don’t worry Ro, Janus said, that Remus is quite sweet once you get to know him.”

“Yeah, it's the getting to know him part that's making me nervous, but this isn’t about me it's about you! Finally meeting Mr. Right after a year, are you ready?”

“No.” Patton said, fiddling with his sleeves and looking nervously over at him, but Roman’s gaze had landed on two handsome men heading straight for them, one that his honey brown eyes focused solely on Patton and the other…

_ Damn… _

“Well tough cause he’s here, look alive Pat.” He whispered out, nodding his head towards the men making Patton turn to see where he was looking, soon a grin was quickly spreading across his face and his eyes lit up with joy, Roman could barely hide his smirk as Janus was literally hit with a beam of light, so blinded by Patton he practically stumbled over to them nearly tripping over his own feet. 

Pat was quick to stand up and hug the taller male, they both just held each other for a while… 

A really long while…

Just as he was thinking that he should say something the other male moved from behind his friend, throwing him one last concerned look before turning to grin at Roman, “Mind if I sit?” He asked gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Roman blushed and smiled, “Not at all.”

The man sat down, those forest green eyes flicked back to his friend before once more landing on Roman.

“So how long do you reckon they’ll be there for?”

  
  


Roman studied the pair for a second, “Probably till a waiter comes over and awkwardly asks them if there’s anything wrong or if they would like to order now.”

The man snickered, “And how long till then?”

Roman hummed thoughtfully as he turned his gaze away from the pair and back at the handsome man in front of him. “Probably around ten minutes.”

“Ha! Plenty of time for us to get to know each other, I’m Remus the designated best friend.”

“I’m Roman, one of the best friends that had a free schedule tonight.”

Remus winked at him, “Well aren’t I a lucky one.”

  
  


Roman tried to will the heat away from his cheeks with little success. “So what do you do?”

Remus shrugged, “I’m one of those jack of all trades types, though I do spend most of my time at the theater.”

Roman’s eyes lit up, “Oh really? Me too! I love the theater, of course I also work at home doing coding but whenever there's something on I go down to the local theater and try out, that’s how I met Patton actually.” Roman gushed, he ended up talking about his friends and how they all met and how he and Patton managed to get Logan and Virgil to admit their feelings for one another.

Roman blushed and apologised when he realised how long he had been talking for, their ten minutes was nearly up. Remus just chuckled as he smiled at the other, “Don’t worry about it, you have a very pleasant voice, I enjoyed listening to you talk.”

Roman’s checks once more reddened, but before he could say anything to embarrass himself, the waiter finally came over and awkwardly cleared their throat, “Umm sir’s is everything alright? Or… is there anything I can get you?”

The two men split apart and awkwardly muttered that they were fine and ready to order, Roman and Remus covered their mouths as they snickered at their friends' embarrassed responses as they both sat down.

As soon as they all ordered Patton introduced Roman to Janus and then the four of them began chatting amongst themselves, the conversation light and easy, the four of them getting to know one another better. Then their meals arrived and conversation dwindled down a little, not picking back up till they had all finished, they agreed that they should get dessert from one of the little food market areas they had in the park this time of year, Janus and Patton took the lead in waking, arms interlinked as the walked ahead, Roman and Remus walking slowly behind.

Now that they were stood up Roman took note of just how tall and broad Remus was, he felt his checks flush further, so far the other ticked every box, even if he did say weird stuff, Roman found most of it amusing, some of his darker quotes that had made Patton lean back in concern (fear?) and Janus frown had made him chuckle and throw out some guesses of the names of the poets or authors he thought the other was quoting. 

“Well then Roman, fancy some hot chocolate? My treat.” Remus said smiling down at him with twinkling green eyes, his hand held out for the other to take if he wanted.

Roman smiled back, “I’d love some.” He reached out and placed his slightly smaller hand in the others, Roman swooned at the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together, at the way Remus kept his hold firm as he led him over to one of the stands so as not to lose him in the crowd that had gathered around this area of the park.

  
  


Soon they had gotten their drinks and found a bench to sit down at that overlooked the pond, it was a beautiful sight, especially with the fairy lights shimmering around them and being reflected in the water.

  
  


They had however lost sight of their friends, though both were reassured that they had their own phones with them and would ring them when they realised they were no longer behind them.

In the meantime the pair sat in pleasant silence sipping their drinks.

  
  


“You know, I’ve really enjoyed our time together this evening.” Remus said, smiling over at Roman.

Roman beamed at him, his pale blue eyes lit up with joy, “I did too, I admit I was a little worried at the start, I had originally thought Patton just wanted a chaperone but then he said that it would be a double date, of course he only ever talks about Janus so I had no idea who you were.”

Remus laughed, “Well there’s nothing like a good bit of mystery at the start of all relationships, no?”

Roman blushed, “And is this the start?”

Remus smirked then slowly started leaning forward “Is this a mystery you want to solve?”

“Y-yes.” Roman breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed, Remus’ warm and sweet smelling breath washing over him as the other got closer. 

“Then I’d say this was the start.”

  
  


As far as first kisses on the first date goes, this was perhaps one of the best ones Roman had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this started, I really need to work on my fluff XD


End file.
